Computer Programming
__FORCETOC__ Computer Science/Programming * ASCII * Type System (Wikipedia) * Overview of Graphs * UNSPSC(United Nations Standard Products and Services Code) ** a taxonomy of products and services for use in eCommerce Tree * Tree traversal (Wikipedia) * Tree traversal * Java Data Structure: A Generic Tree * vivin / tree * vivin / GenericTree * Problem with Generics and sub-typing in my generic Tree implementation * Generic tree implementation in Java * Binary Search Tree Implementation in Java * API of javax.swing.tree.TreeModel * API of javax.swing.tree.TreeNode * API of javax.swing.tree.DefaultTreeModel * API of javax.swing.tree.DefaultMutableTreeNode Programming Language * Haskell : http://www.haskell.org/ ** an advanced purely-functional programming language. Java SE * Java Platform Standard Edition 7 Documentation * Java SE 6 Documentation * JDK 5.0 Documentation * Format String Syntax * Decimal Format * Date and Time Patterns * Message Format API Documentation and Source Java SE * Java SE 7 API Specification * Java SE 6 API Specification * J2SE 5.0 API Specification * J2SE v1.4.2 API Specification Java EE * J2EE 6 API Specification * J2EE v5.0 API Specifications * J2EE v1.4 API Specification Apache Commons * Commons Lang 3.1 API * Commons Validator 1.4.0 API * Commons IO 2.4 API * Commons Compress 1.6-SNAPSHOT API * Commons Math 3.2 API ** Commons Math 3.2 source * Commons Math 2.2 API ** Commons Math 2.2 source Reflection * Instantiating Objects Of Type Parameter Without Passing Class Literal To Instance Collection * How much memory does a Hashtable use? Generic Concurrency * Doug Lea's Home Page * Atomicity, Visibility and Ordering * How Synchronization works in Java ? Example of synchronized block * Concurrency series * Java theory and practice: Introduction to nonblocking algorithms * Performance of ReentrantLock and Synchronized Annotation * Package net.jcip.annotations * Package org.apache.http.annotation : Thread-safety annotations based on JCIP-ANNOTATIONS Caching * Cache Abstraction from reference documentation of Spring Framework 3.1 * Explanation for how to use Guava caches. XML * Saxon - Configuration Features * Parser Features - Apache XML * Always explicitly specify which XML parser to use * Make DocumentBuilder.parse ignore DTD references * Using Xalan alongside Saxon * Using Saxons S9API Interface * TagSoup and XPath JDBC * JDBC Drivers by DBMS Product ** Oracle database : http://www.oracle.com/technetwork/database/features/jdbc/index-091264.html ** IBM DB2 : http://www-01.ibm.com/support/docview.wss?rs=71&uid=swg21363866 ** Microsoft SQL Server : http://msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/sqlserver/aa937724 * Connection Properties of JDBC Driver ** Oracle database *** OracleDataSource.setConnectionProperties(java.util.Properties value) misc * Top 10 JavaCodeGeeks posts for 2010 * Dynamically change classpath at runtime * Argue against Pair class * JAR Manifest Specification * Open Source Code Analyzers in Java * Redistribution of JDK 6 * Silent installation of JDK and JRE * Silent installation of JRE * Implementing in-memory compression for objects in Java Java EE * Java EE 6 Technologies * Java EE 5 Technologies * J2EE 1.4 Technologies * JSP Tutorial * Be careful with Singleton Session Bean (01/31/2010) * J2EE Transaction Frameworks: Building the Framework (04/26/2001) * J2EE Transaction Frameworks: Building the Framework * Jetty 6 Documentation * Jetty 7 Documentation * Debugging with the Maven Jetty Plugin inside Eclipse * OpenEjb, Jetty and Maven - Transaction Management * OpenEjb - Embedded Configuration AOP *AspectJ Load-Time Weaving *JBossAOP 1.3 Documentation *aop.xml name and location? Testing * Open-source test management tools * Is there a way to ignore a single FindBugs warning? - edu.umd.cs.findbugs.annotations.SuppressWarnings * JUnit 4 Vs TestNG -- Comparison Debugging * Effective Java Debugging with Eclipse Logging *Commons Logging FAQ *When Static References to Log objects can be used *Short introduction to log4j *Layout Pattern of Log4j Templating FreeMarker *FreeMarker Manual *FreeMarker Expressions HTML * W3C HTML Current Status * HTML 4.01 Specification * XHTML 1.0 Specification * HTML5 Specification * HTML 4 Reference at WDG * HTML Tutorial at W3Schools * HTML5 Tutorial at W3Schools * Compatibility tables for support of HTML5, CSS3, SVG and more in desktop and mobile browsers * HTTP Gallery * Is it possible to change width of tab symbol in textarea? * Why must we still close SCRIPT elements? * Comparison of HTML parsers * Parsing HTML Table using Java XPath Named Entity * HTML 4 Entities * HTML ISO-8859-1 Reference * HTML Symbol Entities Reference * List of XML and HTML character entity references * Character entity references in HTML 4 (in HTML 4.01 Specification) * Named character references (in HTML5 Working Draft) CSS * W3C CSS Current Status * CSS3 Tutorial at W3Schools * CSS Tutorial at W3Schools * Selectors Level 3 * CSS2 Selectors (at CSS2 specification) * CSS Guide by Web Design Group * Vendor-specific CSS Properties * CSS Rounded Corners In All Browsers (With No Images) * CSS combinator precedence? * Writing efficient CSS for use in the Mozilla UI * CSS box model tutorial * The CSS Box Model JavaScript * ECMAScript Language Specification 5.1 Edition * Annotated ECMAScript 5.1 * JavaScript at Mozilla Developer Network(MDN) * JavaScript Reference at Mozilla Developer Network * JavaScript Guide at Mozilla Developer Network * JavaScript Tutorial at W3Schools * jswiki - indexes libraries and resources available for JavaScript * List of JavaScript libraries * Cool Javascripts * 16 Javascript Libraries for Visualizations * 20 Best JavaScript Charting and Plotting Libraries * 20 Fresh JavaScript Data Visualization Libraries * Fastest Growing JavaScript Libraries * Learn Advanced JavaScript Programming * JavaScript. The core * Learning Advanced JavaScript * JavaScript “this” keyword * An Introduction to JavaScript’s “this” ** Can't understand yet. --; * Scope in JavaScript * Google JavaScript Style Guide * [http://stackoverflow.com/questions/2074982/how-to-insert-script-with-prototype How to insert